Marry Me
by Watashiwakeikodesu
Summary: I'll say, "Will you marry me?" I swear that I will mean it I'll say, "Will you marry me?" Another DC story. Disclaimer: DC and Marry me belongs to its rightful owners. Sorry for the grammatical errors, Enjoy! :D


another coai/shinshiho story, enjoy! :)

* * *

I am never been this nervous in my entire life. Not even the time when he is in charged to eliminate the biggest crime organization in Japan.

But this time is a different story.

For today I will asked my girlfriend of exactly 6 years, this very day, to marry me.

The youngest head of forensics in MPD, Miyano Shiho.

Shiho...

We used to be classmates in Highschool together with his friends.

A silent type, British-Japanese girl.

An Ice Queen to some, a strong and beautiful lady to me.

I harbors a crush on her since last year of highschool.

She was a tranfer student from UK, where her parents currently working as doctors, and is living with her uncle and older sister here in Japan at that time.

Coincidentally, her uncle turns out to be the professor living next to our home, Hiroshi Agasa with his older niece, Akemi, Shiho's sister.

I was mesmerized by her beauty. Auburn hair, emerald eye, foreign features and petite body.

Any guy would be attracted to her however, she's unapproachable.

Even I, Kudo Shinichi, the most popular and friendly person in school was not an exemption.

I am contented by just looking at her through the veranda of our house or in school when I thought nobody is looking.

Ran and Sonoko noticed that, too much to my dismay. They even told our other friends about that.

Kaito and Heiji made fun of me being this shy to approach. 'The Great Kudo Shinichi, a fearless young detective is afraid to talk to the girl he likes' that's what they always said.

Kazuha, Aoko and Sonoko sees me as a weird stalker.

And Ran, told me to stop being a creeper and man up. Kinda hurt to hear from my own best friend, I must say.

Since then my friends tried to set me up with Shiho from time to time.

From pairing us in a laboratory experiments to Sonoko, our class president, assigning the two of us in getting the equipments for gym class.

Even though I was given a chance to talked to her, still I can't bring up any conversations with her.

Until one time, Jodie-sensei, paired us up in a English project.

After our class that day, she approached me to discuss about the project.

We talked about the ideas for the research paper until we reach home and agreed to start on that weekend.

After that project, we became acquaintances but it didn't go far from that but my feelings from her grew.

My friends are urging me to tell her what I feel but I do not have a courage to do so.

Then graduation came, still I haven't told her anything.

I feel so hopeless thus, I tried to move on.

Then college came, she took biochemistry as her course and I entered law school.

As if fate played with us, on my first job as a detective police of 1st division in MPD she was assigned to aid the investigation as a forensic expert.

When my friends found out through Heiji that she are working under the forensics division, they pursue me to ask her out.

They think that we are destined to be together.

And they are right. I took courage to walk up in her working station one day and asked her out.

That brought us here, today on this event.

With the helped of everyone dear to us, I am able to put up everything.

Sonoko, being the Suzuki financial heiress, closed the observation deck of bell tree tower so I could propose here.

Kazuha and Aoko, were in charge for the whole event being the former is a famous interior designer and the latter is a known chef.

Kaito and Heiji being a members of the MPD, helped to cover up for me on this very day.

And Ran, helped me on the rest. She's the one who told me what to say to her parents and hakase, also, the one to sneak behind her back and invite everyone dear to us, today.

Shiho, being so keen, made it hard for anyone to put up a suspicious move around her but Ran manage and I wonder how.

For this ring, Shiho's mom and my mom helped me to customize a design for it. Kaito was able to get her ring size thus, we were able to prepare a perfect engagement ring.

Shiho's sister, Akemi, helped me to sneak the dress I bought for her specially for this day.

I'm kept on fumbling the box inside my pocket.

I'm nervous. I never knew it would be that nerve-wrecking.

As we check on the final preparation, Shiho's father came to me.

He asked me to take care of her and welcomed me to the family.

I told him how fortunate I am to have her and I will forever cherish her.

Everything is all set. All that is left is my love of my life.

The receptionist downstairs gave a cue to Sonoko.

Everyone took their place.

The lights were turned off.

I saw the elevator opened revealing Shiho.

As on cue, the music start to play.

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

The lights were open revealing all the important people to us.

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

From her friends, family down to mine.

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _Singing_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Oh, yeah_

She walked through the crowd. Her tears starting to form from her eyes.

 _How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_

 _Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

 _The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

 _You're the love of my life_

I can see her, the love of my life. I never felt like this before. She's the only woman who made me feel like this.

 _You know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

As she slowly walks, surprised is written all over her face.

 _And if I lost everything_

 _In my heart it means nothing_

 _'Cause I have you,_

 _Girl, I have you_

 _To get right down on bended knee_

 _Nothing else would ever be better, better_

 _That day when..._

I reach out for her hand as she come close to me and spun her around so we are facing them.

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

I got down on my knees and sing along with the background song.

"I'll say, Will you marry me?"

Tears cascading down to her face as I sing along.

"I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, Will you marry me?"

She smiled at me and say "Yes Shinichi, I will." She pulled me up on my knees

 _Got me singing_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Got me singing_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

I hugged her tight and whisper words to her ears "Thank you Shiho, I love you."

 _Would you marry me, baby?_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

She whispered back "I love you too, Shinichi." We pulled away and I, finally, put the ring on her.

Our parents, few of our colleagues and friends congratulate us with pure happiness in their eyes.

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah._


End file.
